Robbie Rist
Robert Anthony "Robbie" Rist (born April 4, 1964 in Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California) is an American actor, voice actor and musician. He's known for voicing: Choji Akimichi in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2003) - Steven Applebaum (ep39) *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Brian Daily (ep76) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Danny (ep2), Kirk (ep38), Laird, Lor's Brother (ep8), MacQuarrie Brother (ep25), Oliver the Monkey, Pat, Police Officer#2 (ep39), Thomson Oberman *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2017) - Stuffy, Pet Owner (ep69) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2016) - Angry Villager (ep3), Lamar *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Pizza Guy (ep6) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (2000) - Kevin (ep33) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2005) - Additional Voices *Kidd Video (1984-1985) - Whiz *Mighty Magiswords (2017) - Frankie Jupiter *Monster Farm (1998) - Jack Haylee *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Corn Shepard (ep15), Frat Boi (ep15), Gnarlio (ep15) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-2000) - Freddy Seymore (ep17), Gargoyle (ep22), Leprechaun (ep29), Nick, SWAT Guy (ep24), Tired (ep29) *Sonic Boom (2014) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1995) - Additional Voices *The Blues Brothers (1997) - Rocky (ep7) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Swelter (ep31), Tricerashot *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady (2017) - Mondo Gecko 'Movies' *Balto (1995) - Star 'Shorts' *Disney The Doc Files (2013-2014) - Stuffy *The Wish That Changed Christmas (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth! (2015) - Mondo Gecko Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Choji Akimichi *Initial D: First Stage (2003-2005) - Iggy *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Iggy *Naruto (2005-2006) - Choji Akimichi, Baiu (ep34), Ninja B (ep27), Test Sentinel B (ep24) *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2019) - Choji Akimichi, Daikoku Funeno (ep176), Earth Council Member (ep349), Land of Wind Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Old Man (ep220) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Choji Akimichi, Ningame (ep35) *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Choji Akimichi *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Choji Akimichi *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Choji Akimichi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Initial D: Extra Stage (2005) - Iggy *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Choji Akimichi Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) - Michaelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) - Michaelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) - Michaelangelo *Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017) - Doghan-Dagius 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Dance Party! (2017) - Stuffy *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2013) - Stuffy Video Games 'Video Games' *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Nemesis Orcs *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Choji Akimichi, Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Choji Akimichi *Star Warped (1997) - Aaron *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Griffin *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Maroda *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Maroda *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Laborer, NORA Member *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Bandit Chief, Choji Akimichi *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Choji Akimichi *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Chouji Akimichi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (36) *Years active on this wiki: 1984-2019. Category:American Voice Actors